Heart Shaped Box
by Soda Diva
Summary: [KyoxKagura SlightKyoxTohru] After the death of Tohru, Kyo is locked in the Cats Room. The only source of comfort he has is Kagura....and her Heart Shaped Box. [Angsty OOC Kyo. Title credit goes to Nirvana.]
1. The Heart Shaped Box

Heart- Shapaed Box.

The day Tohru Honda died was anything but joyful. The day she died it seemed like the world wept . In fact it was raining like mad. The world was sad. It was empty . It was empty and cold. She was sweet and pretty. It was almost like the world needed her. There is definitely people who thought they needed her anyway.

Kyo Sohma was one of those people.

This was the end.

It was the end for him.

Akito had decied that he had to depose of Tohru Honda. He also dediced he should have the jinnishi live with him. He despised the Tohru and feared that the Juunishi

would leave him for her.

He simply sloved this problem by murdering her.

Yes, that's right. Tohru Honda was muredered. Of course the Sohma being rich and powerful were able to cover it up. They had made it look like a sucide. Akito had dumped her in a ditch near the house after it happened. Or so Kyo Sohma believed. Most of the family choose to ignore the facts.

Kyo was told by that it was a suiced. It couldn't be though. She wouldn't do that. That was not Tohru. Kyo knew that. And now he was going to be locked up for the rest of his life. The other Jinnishi were to live with Akito in the main house. It was happening sooner too. Kyo would not be allowed to finish school. It really was happening. Lonely. He was to going to be lonely for the rest of his life.

Kazuma was sapposedly going to be allowed vists. He promised Kyo he would vist once a week. Because that was the most that was allowed. The Juunishi were also allowed to vist. He doubt any of them would though. Kyo was dreading it. There was no way out. There was no way out now.

Yet, a part of him didn't care. He didn't care about being locked up. Because there was nothing left for him on the outside. Not a thing.

Not a thing.

The last night Kyo would spend on the outside was for some reason a little better then he expcted. It was around 8: 30. Shigure was comeing up to his room for some reason. He could hear. Not wanting to be bothered by him Kyo quickly locked the door and went back to what he was doing.

"Kyo, Kagura is here to yooou!" Shigure didn't seem to mind moving to the main house and was in a good mood for whatever.

"Whoever it is I don't wanna talk to them. Tell them to leave."

Kyo was understandable not in the mood to talk. Esspically to Kagura.

"Oh, Kyo. Don't you wanna see Kagura? See your darling girlfriend!" Shigure said almost playfuly.

"Hell no. Tell her to leave."

But the door was kicked opened. By Kagura sure enough.

"Kyo? Are you okay? Do you want anything? Anything at all?" She said these words very quitely surpriseingly. She was worried. That was obvious.

"No. Go away."

"But you're... you can't be okay. Please Kyo. Let me help you."

"No. I don't want your help. Why are you alwa- Shigure why are standing ther-? Both of you leave!"

Shigure just stood there. He watch the awkword conversation taking place.

"Oh..uh... Sorry." He walked out of the room. Not really caring about whatever nonsense Kagura was talking about.

"So why are you here? You shouldn't care. You can't do anything about it anyway." Kyo truly wanted her to leave. He was too tired and sad to really do anything about her.

"Kyo.. I know.. But I know. You' re not feeling well. You don't need this. Not now. Please. I'll just ask you."

" This isn't you. Why arean't you forceing me to do whatever it is?"

"Because I know you don't like that."

"You're right. I don't. I don't like you at all either. I hate you. Go away."

"...Okay..."

Kagura turned her back to him. She knew she couldn't push it with him now. He had lost Tohru. She knew she loved her. She knew she couldn't really do anything even if she could allow herself to bully Kyo into doing what she wanted. He was going to be locked up no matter what. It was rather pointless to come and see him like this.

"Kyo. I'm sorry about Tohru. I didn't ever think she could do that."

"She didn't! She was murdered!" Kyo was very angry now.

"...Okay..." Kagura couldn't do anything. Even though she loved Kyo he would never like her. She knew he ment ever word he said to her. She knew he was in denial about what happened.

Kyo sat down his bed. He look tired and misrable. Anyone could see how stressed he was. Kagura had one more thing to say then she could leave him be.

"Kyo. Before I go, I have something for you."

Kagura pulled out a small Heart Shaped Box out of her purse.

"What is this for?" Kyo asked in a annoyed tone.

" I don't know. Use it for something. Its a gift from me to you.." Kagura smiled.

"Thank you." Kyo said. He actually didn't sound angry or annoyed when he thanked her for the small pink box.

Before Kyo looked up Kagura was gone.

**A/N: **Constructive criticism in a polite manner is welcomed. It would help making this story better. Thank you.

No flames please.


	2. Lithium

Disclamer: If I owned it I would have one of these here disclamers.

* * *

- Heart- Shaped Box -

- Lithium -

* * *

It has been one month since Kyo was locked in the Cat's Room. 

One long, misrable, boring month.

He was all alone. Kyo, was all alone. That was the worst part.

He spent his time looking out the small window in his room. If he looked out the window in the morning he could see Yuki, Haru and Momiji walking to school. In the afternoon he could maybe hear Akito having an arguement with someone. It was usually over something stupid with one of the maids. If Kyo could pick up anything from the bigger house a little ways away it was; The Sohma were not getting along.

Although Kyo was all alone...he was kind of...Happy?

It was something new. He had no problems or anything to worry about. He just sat around all day and waited for someone to bring him his food. It was actually not half bad. That was until thoughts of Tohru came into his head.

He remebered the last day he spent with her. The shame of that was, it was like every other day he spent with her. They went to school, came home, ate dinner, went to bed.

"How boring." he thought.

He was now feeling the worst combination ever. Grief and Boredom. Kyo, now desprate to entertain himself, looked through the boxes of stuff. The stuff he never un- pacted because he was lazy or whatever.

The first thing he saw when he opend the first box was another box. The Pink Heart Shaped one Kagura gave him. He looked at it. It really was pretty.

He now couldn't help but think why Kagura gave it to him in the first place. She must have had some reason. It really was just random. Maybe it was just a random gift?

"Atleast I'm entertained now." Kyo though, as he placed the box on the small table next to his bed.

Thoguths of Kagura really did keep him entertained.

* * *

**A/N: **I've decided that all the chapters will be named after Nirvana songs. I know this chapter was little short or whatever but more of Kagura and other people in the next. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Tourettes

Disclamer: Furuba is not mine.

* * *

- Heart Shaped Box -

- Tourettes -

* * *

"Oh Dear!"

Ritsu had fallen down the stairs. Kagura, had pushed him (Not on purpose of course.).

"KAGURA!! I'M SORRY I WAS IN THE WAYYYY!!!!"

"Ritsu, no, I'm really sorry, its my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going and didn't see you there."

"PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE!"

Ritsu was going on another one of his usual freak-outs. Though they were actually starting to happen less and less, the rest of the people living in the house could hardly stand it. Although they were free to leave the house, no one seemed to get out much other then for school at risk at upsetting Akito. Rough month being locked together. Kagura, however, surprisingly found her self a lot less on edge as everyone else and was glad too Ritsu...really learning how to calm himself down.

Rin had yet again locked herself in her room and refused to let anyone in. She stayed in there for three days last week, until Hatori and one of the maids convinced her to come out and eat dinner with everyone. That dinner was worse then usual. Akito snapping at everyone. Dinner with the Head Of The Family, Almighty God, was always at least little un- pleasant.

Kagura had failed to calm the bleeding Ritsu down. He was screaming something about going to see Hatori about it. Now Kagura didn't even feel like going down stairs for a bath.

_"I guess I'll just go back to room then." She thought to herself._

Her room was her least favorite place in the house. Mainly because it had an amazing veiw of the Cat Tower a little ways a way. She'd often look at it. Wonder what Kyo was thinking about. Then she'd maybe cry a little. She is in love with Kyo. She was guilty for being so...obsessive over him. Now and for being like that before they were all locked up. She felt like Akito gave her this room to toucher her. Toucher her by making her look at the small little house Kyo was locked in.

_"Kyo locked up all alone."_

She turned away from the window.

Now her eyes fell on her shelf.

A Heart Shaped Box.

She had several of them. Just one of those things had. Her mother gave her some as a child. She hoped Kyo would think about her. She gave him a random gift. Or maybe it wasn't so random. She didn't know. She just loved Kyo.

Perhaps it was time to ask Akito permission to visit him?

_

* * *

_

_Out of town, out of sight, is my heart.  
Queen of lies, everyday, in my heart.  
My heart, one more on the phone, my heart.  
One more at the phone, at my heart  
Hey!_

Kyo was muttering things to himself. Bored, lonely, sad, bored, horny, bored, bored...Did I mention Kyo was bored out of his mind?

Akito hadn't allowed any one to see him. He broke his promise. Not that Kyo was surprised, he was just going a little crazy was all. He was just now starting to figure that out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And he scream.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah. I haven't forgot about this! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Keep in mind the is my first ever fiction.


End file.
